Chibi and Inuyasha series Chapter 2: Chibi is what
by Ai-Shiteru-Inuyasha
Summary: Chapter 2 to the series with Chibi. Chibi is in a battle with Naraku. Wait, what is sher doing here. She is was what? Find out in the chapter, Chibi is what?


**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first story because here is the second. A couple more stories away, and we might have a new romance setting forth between the gang and others. -  
Ja Matta and enjoy!**

**: Disclaimer-the same as always:**

**Chapter 2: Chibi is what?**

Inuyasha and the other follow the sound of the battle beyond an open field. They hide behind some brushes to watch from a far. A puppet of Naraku battles with a stranger in a black cloak. The dark figure leaps in the air and unleashes a stranger power upon the puppet. Miurko gasps in shock.

"I don't believe it," he says "What" says Kagome in curiosity?  
"What stranger…has the power of the Mystic demon." he answers

"What? Mystic human?" Inuyasha asks

"Mystic human are demons that are a mixed breed that can do magic with their hands or past down object like a staff or a stick, anything. They are an ancient culture…you don't run into a lot of Mystic any more, that person must be the only one left."

"Why is it battling Naraku?" Shippo asks and Miurko shrugs his shudders.

The person Naraku and drops on the ground motionless thrash around the cloak. When Naraku about to send the final blow, Inuyasha jumps into the fight with his sword, the Tetsusaiga.

"Hmmm, Inuyasha. What a time for you jump in. Get out the way half breed, this fight doesn't concern you." says Naraku

Inuyasha takes a quick look at the stranger. The hood of the cloak covered the body but exposing the face to show that it was a woman.

"Miurko, Sango get this body out here. She's badly wounded."

"Hmm…a woman. Sango, I'll get her myself" Miurko runs "Oh brother. I'm still going in" Sango runs after Miurko and Kagome walks over with Shippo on her shoulders.

Inuyasha and Naraku fight while Miurko runs to the motionless body on the ground. Miurko gets to the woman and looks at her. We got a lovely woman here. He runs off with a smile on his face. Naraku notices and runs after Miurko and the woman

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango throws her boomerang at the puppet and cuts its head off. Inuyasha leaps in and then slashes at his heart and the puppet stones fall out. The puppet Naraku dies. Miurko gets the body away from the fight and lays her down near the trees. Inuyasha and Sango come back to Kagome. Kagome looks at the woman face and sees a glow her chest.

"She has…2 no 3 Jewel shards. Why does she look familiar?" Kagome says.  
"Ok, lets take them" Inuyasha stretches his hands to the take it but Miurko stops him.  
" Let her rest for the night and then we can ask her why she was fighting Naraku. Maybe she needs the shards, maybe she is our ally." Miurko says.  
"Fine then. Set camp here. Morning we ask this human some questions"

They set up camp and sleep on the ground onto the next morning. The stranger was the first to wake up and she found herself surrounded my people. Then she saw Inuyasha and his dog-ears. She was shocked. The other woke up and saw the stranger still in her cloak. The stranger was trying to take it out and Kagome helped her and found out that she was wearing the same uniform as Kagome.

"What the-. Kagome, she has the same clothes as you do" Inuyasha says

"Oh my gosh, Chibi, what are doing here? How…when?" stress kills Kagome but she sits down to calm down.  
"Chibi…that's your name?" Miurko says.  
Chibi nods.  
Chibi stands and bows before everyone with her hair still in the scarf.  
"Thank you so much for saving me. If you didn't jump in, I probably be dead with the shards stolen." Chibi says

"So, yeah, why were you fighting him last night?" Sango asked

"Well, he killed my sister and was trying to go after me…I search out for him"

"Why did he kill her?" Shippo asked

"Oh, what a cute little fox- demon you are. Anyways, My sister was his first love, not Onigumo's first love, his first love. But she cheated on him with another demon that she said was stronger than him. He grew furious and killed him and vowed to kill everyone in the family. So I am the last one left of the-"

"Mystic clan." Miurko finishes.

"Yes..how did you know?"

"We saw at battle yesterday using you magic, human," Inuyasha says.

"Kagome, I am here because I live here in this time. I was able to get to your time with my magic. I have been though many times and I got to school with a different given name. Nothing big." Chibi says.

Inuyasha gets up. And looks at Chibi nose to nose. Everyone looks in question.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Inuyasha stares into her bright green eyes. He realizes something about her. He sits down next to her.

"Why do you wear that thing on your head? "Inuyasha asks "Oh, well-"

"I thought so."Inuyasha cuts her off.  
"What are you talking about Inuyasha" Kagome asks.  
"Her scent is no human, even with magic powers."

Everyone looks at Chibi. Chibi stands and waves her hand over her school clothes. They dissolve down into a dark red kimono, just like Inuyasha's. She takes out her claws and fangs and stares at Inuyasha, nose to nose. Inuyasha looks surprised.

"I never thought I would run into another like me" Chibi says and smiles at Inuyasha.  
She takes off her hair scarf and two black dog-ears twitch and four black dog-demon scars appear on her cheeks of her face. Inuyasha leans back and falls on the ground.

"Your are …dog demon…like Inuyasha?" Sango says.  
"Yeah. Mystic dog-demon. I thought I was the only dog demon out here but when I smelled you last night, I wanted to meet you. But them I smelled Kagome and was wondering why she was here. So I tried to walk away but I was knocked out. So, Kagome, you are the reincarnated priestess everyone is talking about. They also say they are with Monk, a demon slayer, a fox and a dog demon." Chibi says.  
"Um, yes that's me."Kagome says

"So you guys are after Naraku also?" Chibi asks

They nod but Inuyasha doesn't like her. He doesn't trust a new person.

"So, Chibi-"

"Stop, that is not my name, at least not really. My name is similar to your demon friend here. My name is InuTasha" "Ok, InuTasha, may I ask you something?" Miurko says.  
"Hm?..ok monk, ask away."

"Will you bear my children?"

"Your…what?"

GABBA!  
Sango knocks him in the head

"Sorry about that, he does that everything that moves."

"Oh I see. Well, Kagome I'll be off now. It was great meeting everyone. Good bye Inuyasha."

" Later." Inuyasha says. "Wait, hold on" Inuyasha walks up to her.  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Chibi asks.  
" I wanted to say something." Inuyasha steps away. Everyone looks at each other and then back to Inuyasha and Chibi.

"Sit."

Chibi faceplants into the ground.

"Ow." Inuyasha looks at her at the ground.  
"So, it happens to her too?" Inuyasha says Chibi looks at him.

"You too? Who says sit for you?"

Kagome walks up to Inuyasha "Inuyasha, why did you do that? That was not nice. Sit boy!"

"Gah!" He faceplants to the ground also.  
"Oh, I see" Chibi understands and stands up, helping Inuyasha up.  
" I realized she does the same thing because she has the same necklace as I do, but how come when I say it, she falls but when Kagome says it, I fall."

"I believe that Kagome can command me also, I am still a dog demon, all dog demon have a command they obey. It's just something Kagome has to discover. But Inuyasha, I don't understand why he can command me." Chibi asks.  
"Maybe because your destines are intertwined" Miurko says. He goes on. "Maybe you too are supposed to do something. Or maybe it's just a weird thing between dog demons."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Will, I'll be off." Chibi starts to walk away and leaps into the tree thicket.

"Weird woman I tell you" Inuyasha says walking

Everyone follows and Kagome runs next to him "So, what do you think about her" Kagome asks

"Hmm, I guess she ok. But I can't say anything about her yet." Inuyasha and the gang walk on the next village


End file.
